Sincronización
by FreakEd7
Summary: 8 Estudiantes con las mentes mas brillantes de un instituto de München, son premiados para tener un descanso en una gran mansión, Esta alberga a 4 personas, lo que no saben los chicos es que ellos seran utiles para algo mas, te intriga? Pasa y Lee :)
1. Sincronizacion Parte 1

Hola que tal! Me presento, Soy FreakEd7 y llevo 4 años de estar leyendo fanfics,

y hasta ahora me digno a hacer mi propia historia :v

Pero Bueno...

Esta Historia Es original de mi persona (ademas de que pienso hacer un manga de esto) y quiero ver que les parece a las masas :D

Sin Mas, los veo al final del Cap ;)

 **Disclaimer** :

Vocaloid No es de mi autoria, es propiedad de Crypton Future Media, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento! :D

" **Sincronizacion** **Parte 1** "

Contadas son las veces que puedo apreciar esta gloriosas vistas, ver esos hermosos paisajes pasar frente a mis ojos es un sentimiento de calma y sosiego, al parecer ya es muy tarde, pero aun asi no hay rastro de que vaya a anochecer, quiza es el cambio de horario, 12.5 de inclinacion desde esta posicion, parece que el equinoccio sera dentro de unos dias, ¿como lo se?, perdon mis modales, Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, pero prefiero el "Lenhardt" aunque nadie se toma la molestia de nombrarlo, Aun asi, no es como si me importara, Tengo 17 años, estudio en uno de los institutos mas prestigiosos de München, Alemania, no puedo decir mas, soy muy inteligente, con el IQ mas alto de mi instituto, atractivo, se que es irrelevante pero debido al amplio intelecto que poseo, puedo saber perfectamente la definicion de yo en todos los sentidos, otra cosa es que sea un niño bonito con una actitud toxica, pero igual, ese no es el caso, soy algo reservado hasta cierto punto, he notado que quiza sean sintomas de Asperger, pero lo descarto, ese es un problema para personas con bajo intelecto, y si, estoy conciente de que muchas mentes brillantes tienen esto, pero da igual, cada mente es unica, como la mia en especial.

-¿Otra vez de existencialista Len? lo noto en tus ojos, haces movimientos bruscos cada cierto tiempo, ademas de que repicas con tu dedo indice la posadera del asiento.

Rapidamente noto su comentario, pero hago caso omiso y sigo contemplando el atardecer. Por cierto, es tipo que me ha hablado se llama Kaito Shion, es muy analitico, al igual que yo, aunque un poco molesto.

-Ya dejalo Shion, esta en su mundo.

Ese chico es Kamui Gakupo, un poco mas reservado que yo, amante de la cultura Nordica, aunque por alguna razon le fascinan los samurais, cosas de el.

-Oh Vamos Gak, ¿No me digas que no estas ansioso por este viaje? Por fin luego de 2 años y medio, conviviremos con chicas! Dijo Kaito.

-No seas tan histerico, son chicas, tu tienes 17 años, aplaca esas hormonas hombre. Devolvió Gakupo.

-Si me lo preguntan, este viaje es una completa perdida de tiempo, tranquilamente estuviera programando en la comodidad de mi casa, pero no!, ¿que culpa tengo yo de estar con las mentes mas brillantes y egocentricamente pateticas del instituto?

El es Akaito Watanabe, una mente maestra en lo que informatica se refiere, a sus 17 años, Gloogle ya le tiene el ojo encima, y no es para menos, actualmente trabaja en la tecnologia de realidad aumentada en apps para smartphones.

-Los señoritos que son nerds, usas fotos de perfil de personajes anime, no tienen derecho a opinar. Se burlo Kaito.

-Nerd mis pelotas!, almenos tengo inteligencia arriba de la colectiva, no como tu, que la unica cosa para mantener argumentos estupidos es leer patrones obvios en las personas. Ataco Akaito.

-Ya, chicos, tranquilos, solo sera una semana y ya, seremos libres, y pronto seremos universitarios. Les conteste.

Casi olvidaba unos detalles, el primero es que ibamos en un lujoso tren bala de München, hacia las afueras de este, lo segundo es que nos quedaremos en la mansion perteneciente al instituto, he de acalarar que son 2 institutos, unos para hembras, y otro para varones, es algo primitiva esta manera de mantener a los jovenes "a raya" pero no me opongo, de todas formas es minimo mi interes ese tema, lo tercero es el porqué de este viaje, facil, como recompensa durante nuestra impecable carrera educativa en el instituto, como premio nos dan esto, ademas que sucede igual con las chicas, antes de que malinterpretes algo no es mas que una falsa y jodida fachada para darnos charlas sobre nuestro futuro, proyectos de vida y blablabla.

Solo espero que nuestra estadia en esa dichosa mansion no sea tan incomoda como me la he estado infiriendo durante todo el viaje.

~

Si has llegado hasta aqui, gracias! supongo que al menos te intrigo (lo que dudo :'u) esta historia, hablando un poco de esta, durante casi 5 años he estado forjandola en mi mente hasta que me digné en hacerla oficial, quize usar a Vocaloid para ver como toma forma ella sola, sin mas te veo muy pronto en el siguiente capitulo, y tranquilo, ya tengo toda la historia en mi mente asi que no habra problemas con tardarme, sin mas...

Cya! )/


	2. Sincronizacion Parte 2

Hola que tal! :D Me alegra que te guste esta curiosa historia, pero antes de que pases a la historia, unos detalles: lo primero es que el lugar de los hechos es en München (Munich) yo lo llamo así por que se ve mas cool :v

Lo otro es sobre como irá la trama, ya lo tengo todo listo, el problema es que hay varios saltos temporales, así que talvez haya alguna confusión en cuanto a los puntos de vista y la narrativa, perdonar :'u así que si algo esta mal, no duden en corregirme, y por lo de las tildes y eso, trataré de ser mas delicado con eso, se que en el primer capítulo hay escasez de tildes, pues escribo en mi celular (me da pereza escribir en pc) y lo otro es la duración de los capítulos, tanto como el anterior como este serán algo cortos, los demás, tendrán una buena duración, sin mas, los veo al final del cap :)

 **Disclaimer** :

Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Crypton Future Media, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

" **Sincronización Parte 2** "

Según datos estadísticos, 94.37% de los jóvenes con edad de 17 años son muy propensos a tener ataques de testosterona, además de que al día estos tienen alrededor de 16 erecciones involuntarias, simplemente repugnante, no lo digo en el sentido de parecer una chica con síndrome de feminazi, pero no puedo simplemente negar ese no se que el cual me da mucha repugnancia el solo saber que un chico prácticamente estable mentalmente no pueda ser capaz de controlar estos minúsculos detalles en su cuerpo, aunque agradezco a los que se esfuerzan en mantenerlo a raya, aun así, esta y 234 razones mas son las del porqué me he negado en venir a este innecesario viaje, no tengo la culpa de ser la alumna mas sobresaliente de mi instituto, pero al tener a mis 4 amigas que en lo único que piensan es, o en sus bandas k-pop, o en sus husbandos genéricos no me es posible negarme el estar aquí, no por ellas, sino porque en parte estoy a cargo de ellas, ¿ir a donde? A una mansión que es parte de los fundadores del instituto.

Ahora estamos viajando en autobús hacia el mencionado, almenos la hermosa vista de los prados alemanes no es tan malo, es problema es...

-Ne ne ne! Miku-chan, ¿por que tan vacilante? No me engañas, estas pensando en como serán los chicos ¿no?

-Por su puesto que no, ya es la séptima vez en el viaje que te lo digo! No puedes ser mas terca?

-Miku-chan mala! Tus enojos de vieja hermitaña solo harán que se te arruge la cara!

De 17 años, aunque no lo aparenta, no por la estatura, sino por su inmadurez, Rin Hōppeller, aunque es una calculadora humana no lo parece cuando de fastidiar se trate.

-Rin, si no te callas por séptima vez, te ahorcare con este cutre moño negro que llevas.

-Uy, la vieja hermitaña se enojo, ya pareces pasa jajajajaja!

-Comprendo tu dolor Miku, pero tranquila, solo faltan 30 minutos de viaje, podrás ahorcar tanto como quieras a Rin cuando lleguemos.

Esa chica es Akita Neru, es la mas tranquila de todas, me agrada mucho, pero a veces se enfrasca en su bendito celular que pierde conexión con el mundo. Lo curioso es que ella me dijo lo anterior sin despegar sus ojos de su celular.

-Escuche eso!!!. Dijo Rin, ciertamente molesta, pero al parecer no lo escuchó Neru-san.

-Escuchenme chicas - Dije- Las cosas van a ser diferentes de ahora en adelante. Primero, deben recordar que vamos a triplicar las expectativas que nos tienen al llegar ahí, pues si todo sale bien, estoy segura que influirá en nuestra vida y en las conexiones para las universidades a las cuales vamos a ir.

-¿porqué dices eso? Según tenia aclarado este viaje es como un premio por nuestro impecable y superior récord institucional que poseemos - Dijo Neru sin despegar sus ojos del celular.

-Te equivocas Neru-san, es muy obvio que como las elites de la institución, quieren ver las mejores expectativas en nosotras, y que mejor que poniéndonos a prueba en esa mansión, pues según rumores, el fundador de la institución vive ahí.

-Es un poco ilógico, digo, la institución tiene 75 años de estar funcionando, no creo que el fundador siga vivo.

Durante todo el viaje no había hablado hasta ahora, y no me extraña, Gumi Megpoid, Fría, Observadora, Analítica, es una de las mejores mentes que he conocido, según me ha dicho, ya tiene una oferta para trabajar como investigadora en la inteligencia rusa.

-Posiblemente sea el hijo o el nieto, pero de eso si estoy segura - dije sin importancia.

-Señoritas su destino ya esta aquí - dijo el chofer - lamento no poder llevarlas mas allá, pero aquí termina el camino.

Rápidamente pose mi cara en la ventana del autobús y divise lo que dijo el chofer. El lugar parecía algo turbio y tétrico, la calle termina justo delante de nosotras, ahí, en frente, un cartel con dos lugares para dirigirse, la estación de tren y lo que vi como "casa del bosque negro" creo que es la traducción correcta, no lo he mencionado pero soy mitad Alemana, mitad japonesa, he aprendido muy bien el alemán pues mi idioma natal es el japonés, pero aun se me dificulta lo que es con nombres que tienen notaciones metáforicas, pero eso es otro tema.

Luego de haber bajado y a nuestro equipaje, nos dispusimos a seguir el camino, como mencione antes, parecía muy turbio y tétrico, pero a la vez maravillaba con ese no se qué que te llamaba la atención.

-Neru-Chan! Cargame, mis piernas me están matando! - Dijo Rin, luego de estar caminando como por 30 segundos.

-No gracias, ya comí - Al parecer caminar a la vez de estar viendo el celular era uno de los dones de Neru sin que esta se tropieze, seguidamente Rin hizo un puchero digno de una niña mimada, admito que fue gracioso.

-Solamente espero que todo salga bien, y espero que esos chicos no molesten y reconozca su lugar - dije suspirando mientras me frotaba la sien.

-Pues ve acostumbrandote, porque los tienes en frente - Dijo Gumi.

Inmediatamente paré en seco y quizá con una cara de pocos amigos, abrí los ojos de golpe y fije mi vista al frente... Ahí estaban.

Wolas! :D Me alegro que hayas llegado hasta aquí, ahora si eres muy observador se que sabes que no avanza mucho la historia, pero tengo mis razones, una de las cuáles es por los detalles que tienen los personajes al pensar, esto es clave para el resto de la historia puesto que al transcurrir la historia, forjaré la identidad psicológica de cada personaje, pero eso lo dejo ahi, hasta entonces.

Cya! )/


	3. Difracción Cervical

Muy Buenas Gente! :D Espero que estén muy bien, ahora, por si te has leído esta historia de corrido, dejame decirte que ahora se pone lo bueno, este junto con los 2 caps anteriores eran una introducción para el verdadero argumento, en el cap pasado aclaro el porqué hago esto, sin mas, espero disfruten este cap tanto como yo escribiéndolo! nos vemos al final!!! :D

 **Disclaimer** :

Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Crypton Future Media, yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento.

" **Difracción Cervical** "

(Hace 30 años, En algún lugar del oeste de Rusia)

-¿Usted lo sabe no? esto puede darnos las respuestas a muchas interrogantes que nos hemos hecho durante siglos, con esto, puedo darle una pronta respuesta de si el humano posee un alma!

-Señor Kiyoteru, le aclaro que nosotros estamos muy conscientes sobre que desde que empezamos esto sabíamos hasta donde quiere llegar, no somos tontos, no financiamos estas cosas porque si, podemos parecer muy reservados, pero estas cosas nos llenan del mejor conocimiento por el cual nos hemos estado abasteciendo durante estas ultimas décadas.

-¿Lo ve? hasta usted esta consciente de que esto es vital para la ciencia, como es que usted no lo...- La conversación es interrumpida por un grupo de hombres con traje que entran abruptamente a la sala, uno de los cuales trae una maleta con un símbolo el cual consiste en dos llaves perpendiculares con una especie de cuerda adornandolas- ...El vaticano- Responde el hombre sorprendido ante la presencia del grupo de hombres.

-Veo que nuestros hombres han llegado en el mejor momento, Señores, me alegra escucharlos- dice el susodicho, hablando desde la cabina de comunicaciónes, no mas grande que una cocina promedio, con un tubo de vacío a su lado, esta posee un transmisor, así como una cantidad de botones e interruptores.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, pero la nevada desde el norte de Rusia nos ha atrasado el vuelo hasta aquí- dijo unos de los hombres, específicamente el que traía la maleta.

-Muy bien, Señor Kiyoteru, ha sido un gusto el haber trabajado con usted, le deseo lo mejor, arrividerci- seguido de esto la transmisión se corta y solo se escucha estática.

-En ese momento Kiyoteru siente una moderada tensión, mientras una gota de sudor frío resbala de su cara, el hombre de traje con la maleta retoma la conversación.

-Muy bien, señor... ehm...Kiyoteru, creo que sabe perfectamente a lo que vinimos...

(30 años en el futuro [Presente])

Justamente cuando se observaba que el sol por fin disponía a ponerse en el horizonte, con un característico tono anaranjadizo, nosotros 4 por fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, lo que parecía una vieja estación de tren, digo vieja por el hecho de que parece que nadie ha estado por aquí desde hace mucho.

-Bueno, según mi navegador, a unos metros estan 3 caminos, uno para la carretera de regreso a München, otro para lo que parece ser un pueblo, y por ultimo el camino a "la casa del bosque negro" el cual infiero, es nuestro destino- dijo Gakupo

-Ah Mierda!- Una maldición de Kaito nos sobresalto a todos, este había gritado por que un zorro estaba destras de el y este no lo había notado.

-Tranquilizate Kaito-kun, no te hará nada sino lo molesta - Dijo Akaito para tranquilizarlo

-¡¿Pero y si tiene rabia?! - Dijo Kaito, seguido de esto el zorro comienza a olfatear el trasero de Kaito, por cual comenzamos a reírnos.

-No es gracioso chicos! - reclama Kaito

-Dime Kaito, ¿que es lo que tienes ahí? - Dije.

-Nada, solo unas galletas de fibra - dijo el muy incomodo ante la molestia del zorro

-Entegale las galletas Kaito-kun, así te dejara en paz - dijo Akaito.

Kaito si pensarlo mucho le tira las galletas al animal, este lentamente las toma en su hocico, nos observa un momento y luego tranquilamente se da la vuelta y se pierde entre las entrañas del bosque.

Luego de esta curiosa bienvenida, nos dispusimos a seguir nuestro destino, el camino era muy curioso, un bosque muy denso, los arboles, de troncos muy gruesos, parecían ser arboles viejos por su robustes y tamaño, estos se veían por donde quiera que observaras, solo dejando un camino medianamente visible, salvo por las losas con mucho moho en el suelo, luego de unos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino.

Con un estilo victoriano, pero con muchos toques contemporáneos, una gran mansión se posaba imponente e intimidante frente a nosotros, esta delante, tenia rejas negras con detalles góticos, dos pilares para identificar el portón de entrada en los cuales uno de los pilares tiene una placa negra con detalles dorados con la inscripción de "Casa Del Bosque Negro".

-De lujo, parece mansión de las novelas de terror - Kaito fue el primero en soltar un comentario luego de un momento de silencio.

-¿Crees que sepan que ya estamos aquí? - Se atrevió a preguntar Akaito - Digo, no veo rastros de alguien, además ni siquiera esta abierto el portón.

-Mas importante aun, ¿dónde estan las chicas? - soltó algo pícaro Kaito, aun así tenia razón, ya había olvidado ese detalle por estar de pensativo todo el viaje.

-No creo que haya que buscar chicos, están detrás nuestro - Dijo Gakupo. Seguido de su comentario nos volteamos lentamente, y ahí estaban.

Son muy atractivas, no lo puedo negar, tienen ese no se qué que tienen las personas atractivas el cual destacan mas, una era de pelo color azul, ¿celeste verdoso?, ¿aqua?, ni idea, no tiene un gran cuerpo pero esa simpleza que posee le da un aire de pureza. La siguiente chica, un poco mas baja que la anterior, tiene el pelo rubio como yo, sospecho que sea tinte, pero bueno, si cabello es corto y tiene lo que parece un lazo color negro como una clase de accesorio en su cabeza, dándole un aire de inocencia. La siguiente chica, igual es rubia, pero a diferencia de la enana, ella es mas alta, un poco más que yo quizá, no nos esta observando, pero al igual que su cabello tiene los ojos color miel, su cabello lo tiene en una coleta lateral, curioso, pero no se le ve mal. La ultima chica al igual que la peli azul nos observa con una cara de pocos amigos, ella tiene el pelo corto pero tiene unos mechones a los lados de su cabeza que llegan hasta debajo de su cuello, un corte muy curioso, además de curioso que tanto su cabello como sus ojos son de un color verde encendido, simplemente puedo ver que están chicas no son cualquiera.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, nadie hacia movimiento o se molestaba en romper el silencio, tenia una sensación amarga en la boca, nosotros 8 parados frente a frente, lo único que se oye es el sonido del viento siseando entre nosotros, como burlándose de nuestra situación.

Estaba por decir algo, por fin había tomado el valor para romper el hielo, fue cuando de pronto escucho un sonido chirriante, me volteo y para sorpresa de todos el portón desgastado de la mansión se estaba abriendo.

en uno de los pilares había un sistema de comunicación, en este, luego de un poco de estática se escucha una gruesa voz.

-Por favor, pasen adelante - Sonaba suave la voz, pero a la vez intimidaba esa sensación de superioridad.

Nosotros 8 comenzamos a caminar sin divagar, cuando pasamos el portón se logra divisar mejor la gran mansión, delante de esta había una fuente, funcionaba pero había un detalle, este es vez de tener un niño como se acostumbra, tenia un esbirro, todo malvado y regordete, este tenia en sus patas un jarrón del cual se vertía el agua, dejando de lado eso nosotros 8 nos quedamos en frente de la gran puerta que era la entrada en el interior de la mansión.

En el momento que llegamos las puertas se abren y salen de esta 4 personas...

-Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, me alegra saber que ustedes serán unas personas elite de éxito en su futuro y creo que eso ya lo tienen muy bien grabado en su cabeza - finalizo el hombre, parecía en sus 30, aunque cálculo que tiene entre 27 y 30 años, cabello negro, ojos cafés y una vestimenta muy elegante - Disculpen mis modales, mi nombre es Kiyoteru Vilhäussen, soy el dueño de esta casa y nieto del fundador de la institución Drachenhäussen.

Cierto aire de sorpresa estaba entre nosotros, nunca se había visto la identidad de este hombre en el instituto, parecía un incógnito, y ahora esa duda a sido aclarada, tal vez el haber venido no haya sido malo...

-Además de mi quiero presentarles a mis 3 hermanos, La primera es Luka Vilhäussen - La mencionada hace una pequeña reverencia, no la había notado mucho, y al parecer es mas joven que el señor Kiyoteru, no lo puedo negar, ella es muy hermosa, aunque mantenga un semblante serio y frío, no se puede evitar ver esa hermosa cara nívea que posee - El segundo es Bruno Vilhäussen.

-Es un placer - a diferencia de la señorita Luka, el señor Bruno nos da un saludo mas o menos normal, a simple vista se ve que es un hombre fornido, algo moreno pero no muy perceptible.

-La tercera es Ann Vilhäussen - dice el señor Kiyoteru

-Será un placer convivir con ustedes durante esta semana, ahora la casa tendrá mas vida - Dijo la señorita Ann, ella a diferencia de la señorita Luka, su piel es un poco mas pálida, pero su pelo rubio liso junto con sus ojos del mismo color le dan un aire de elegancia.

-Es curioso que lo digas hermana, pues tu eres la que pasa mas amargada de los 4 - fueron las primeras palabras que pronunciaba la señorita Luka, su voz era calmada pero se notaba una pizca de burla, seguido de eso La señorita Ann hace un puchero sonrojándose a la vez.

-¿Enserio Luka, quieres empezar a ponerme como el hazmerreír frente a invitados? - Dijo la señorita Ann notablemente fastidiada, la escena aparentaba ser algo graciosa, pero ninguno de nosotros se inmutó.

-Pero dejando de lado el número que les han dado mis hermanas, por favor pasen, les daré un recorrido por mi casa - luego de esto los 4 hermanos fueron los primeros en entrar, seguido de nosotros 8, sin dudas, esta semana sera muy interesante.

Hi! Esperó que hayan disfrutado este cap, ahora por fin puedo decir que la verdadera trama comienza, si! :v

Pero bueno, si te ha gustado esta historia y quieres compartir tu opinión, queja, critica, saludo, clave de tarjetas de crédito, puedes hacerlo mediante una review (lo de la tarjeta de crédito es mejor en PM :v) Dejando de lado eso, sin decir mas, nos vemos en el próximo Cap!

Cya! )/


	4. Corte Vertebral

_Wolas! :D Espero estén genial y listos para un nuevo capitulo de esta curiosa historia, de antemano agradecer a los chicos que me enviaron reviews, (no se quienes son pero, los amo :v) e igualmente disculparme por los errores que cometí en estos caps, tengo la suficiente materia gris para redactar bien pero siempre mi lado despistado se encarga de arruinar el día :''''v_

De todas formas no los molesto mas y los dejo con este cap, dando por iniciado, la verdadera trama (yay!) sin más, nos vemos al final!

 **Disclaimer** : Vocaloid NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Krypton Future Media, solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento.

"Corte Vertebral"

(Len POV)

La temperatura dentro de la mansión es ligeramente mas cálida que afuera, la chimenea esta apagada, no se siente olor ahumado, así que deben tener un sistema de calefacción, y estaba en lo cierto, veo que en una esquina hay un ducto, al lado de la rejilla hay una luz intermitente, así que mi observación no ha sido en vano, al parecer no solo la decoración es vanguardista, sino que igualmente su sistema interno, algo que tener en cuenta ya que estamos en medio de la nada.

A simple vista la primera habitación nos da una gran vista, muchos adornos de origen griego están repartidos simétricamente a lo largo del salón, al final están las escaleras las cuales a medio camino se dividen en dos para ir a las alas laterales de la mansión, nosotros comenzamos a curiosear, yo por mi parte, una cosa en particular llamó mi atención, justo en frente de mi, al final de la sala, hay una curiosa estatua, me acerco celosa y a la vez intrigadamente, es un ave, lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo el nombre de la especie, no es mi fuerte pero no se pierde nada, esta ave tiene las alas extendidas y puesta verticalmente, algo que llamo mi atención fueron sus garras, eran 3, cosa que me intrigó, veo debajo, una placa dorada con unos kanjis y la palabra "Destructiu" tratando de encontrar un significado una mano se posa en mi hombro derecho, no me sobresalto, simplemente me digno a voltear al que me interrumpe.

-Yatagarasu - Me dice el señor Kiyoteru.

-¿Como? - contesté.

-Yatagarasu, así se llama este ave, tres patas, plumaje negro como carbón, según sé, este bello animal vive en el sol, hace destrucción cuando el sabe que debe de pasar, y es símbolo de iluminación y sabiduría - me dijo.

Por mi parte no dije nada solo seguí observando la estatua. Por otra parte mis compañeros de igual forma seguían curioseando, luego de unos minutos habló el señor Kiyoteru.

-Muy bien, el viaje ha sido muy largo y veo que están cansados, así que mis hermanos los guiarán hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales son 1 por persona, para que tengan mas privacidad, así que acomodense y acostumbrense al ambiente, en unas horas se les avisara para que bajen a cenar.

Dicho esto el señor Kiyoteru se retiro del salón y seguidamente el señor Bruno nos dijo que lo acompañaramos, así como la señorita Luka les dijo a las chicas que la siguieran.

[15 minutos antes]

(Miku POV)

Tal parece que los gustos de los hermanos Vilhäussen son muy sofisticados, pero no me sorprende sinceramente, son jóvenes, y aunque estén en medio de la nada ellos saben como acoplarse a un ambiente contemporáneo, mis amigas comenzaron a curiosear por el gran salón, yo por mi parte me dirijo a unas pinturas muy curiosas, para ser mas especifica una de esas pinturas fue la que llamó mi atención, era un cuadro con una pintura de una pradera, en ella se ve una niña con un perro pastor, corriendo al parecer, lo que me pareció curioso es que la niña tiene el cabello rosado, inmediatamente mi vista se cansa un poco, normalmente al tener la vista forzada por unos minutos comienza a cansarme, por lo que debo de usar mis lentes, justo iba a sacarlos cuando me fije mejor y no era la pintura en si, sino que el cristal que protegía a esta, reflejaba lo que había detrás mio, en ella, estaban los 4 hermanos conversando, y no me había fijado muy bien que uno de ellos tenia el cabello rosado, es muy curioso, por un momento creí que la de la pintura era la señorita Luka, de no ser porque la pintura tenia la fecha de Abril del 1957, posiblemente sea la madre de ellos y esposa del fundador.

-Muy bien, el viaje ha sido muy largo y veo que están cansados, así que mis hermanos los guiarán hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales son 1 por persona, para que tengan mas privacidad, así que acomodense y acostumbrense al ambiente, en unas horas se les avisará para que bajen a cenar - dijo el señor Kiyoteru, luego vi como el señor Bruno guiaba a los chicos por un lado de la mansión, por otro lado, La señorita Luka nos guiaba a nosotras por el lado contrario de la mansión, yo mido 1.58 y por lo que veo la señorita Luka mide Almenos 1.60 a 1.65 no es mucho a mi parecer pero viendo su figura de modelo parece mas alta aun.

[Hace 45 años. Vaticano, Italia]

(Kiyoteru POV)

-... Y para resumir, al estar checando los amplios conocimientos y extensos trabajos llenos de información que ha traído al consejo del vaticano, su santidad el Papa Pablo VI igualmente ha revisado su investigación, y aunque observó unos detalles que no le parecen, el accedió a que su investigación sea financiada.

Mi emoción no puede compararse con ningún otro momento, finalmente, luego de años de arduo trabajo y constantes pruebas difíciles, finalmente puedo iniciar con este proyecto que seguro revolucionará la forma de ver el mundo, llevándolo a uno vanguardista y visionario.

-Su santidad planeaba conversar con usted acerca del proyecto pero lastimosamente debe ir a un congreso mariano muy importante, por lo que le pidió que si no era mucha molestia, si le entregaba una copia de su investigación, ya que dice, es material único que quiere invertir en apreciarlo.

Mi felicidad no puede ser mas, todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo ha sido como una bendición, ahora me dirigiré a Alemania a hacer papeleo para que mis colegas en Rusia preparen los laboratorios inmediatamente, todo esto es maravilloso, perfecto, lastima que...

-Señor Kiyoteru, si me permite decirle - dijo el hombre que me dio las buenas nuevas - el Vaticano le dará todo el apoyo para que su proyecto se lleve a cabo, no le mentiré, Su santidad es una persona erudita y liberal, eso no muchos lo saben, pero su mandato no durará mucho, no es mi trabajo decircelo pero, a su santidad no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, el esta luchando con un caso de cáncer de próstata, algo único, pues parece metástasis que va hacia otras partes de su cuerpo, por lo que esperamos que su sucesor, sea igual de comprensible con su trabajo que con su santidad - me dijo, yo lo entendía perfectamente, pero tengo la certeza que esto no tomará mucho tiempo para que los resultados sean mostrados a los intelectuales y con el tiempo, al mundo.

[Presente. Afueras De München, Alemania]

(Len POV)

Lo primero que sentí fue frío, no cualquier frío, sino ese frío en el cual sientes que penetra tu cordura, un frío no molesto, pero te tranquiliza de una manera muy incómoda, lo segundo fue que no sentía las piernas, era muy extraña la sensación, es como saber que están ahí, tu mente te dice que ahí están pero un lado tuyo sabe que algo no anda bien, y es por eso que por alguna razón no puedo sentirlas, luego de esto siento algo en mi cuello, y justo cuando quiero tocarlo, despierto sin mas.

No creo que eso haya sido una pesadilla, cuando desperté mi presión arterial seguía normal y relajada, si no me equivoco en la fase REM que tuve, no hubo indicios de angustia por lo que no desperté transpirando, así que no puedo deducir que fue exactamente lo que tuve, dejando de lado eso, lo que si estoy seguro es que son las 2:40 am y no tengo rastros de sueño, por lo que salgo de mi cuarto a tomar aire, iré al observador cerca del jardín en el ala este, desde ahí se logra observar el pueblo, distante pero observable.

Llegar hasta aquí no fue muy difícil, durante nuestra guiada hasta los dormitorios el cual nos dirigía el señor Bruno, use todas mis técnicas de observación para trazar un mapa mental de no sólo la mansión, sino de este, el pueblo, y 343 hectáreas durante el viaje hasta aquí.

Ahora estoy en el observador, un cuarto grande recubierto de cristal, como en forma de medio domo, un telescopio de 10 metros esta reposando imponente a que vayas a usarlo, brillando tan fuerte, aun con la tenue luz de luna, dejando de lado, veo que hay una banca justo en frente de la parte frontal del cuarto para que uno repose mientras disfruta la vista que esta regala, dispongo a sentarme, a lo lejos, unos pocos kilómetros, veo el pueblo, talvez un poco mas grande que un pueblo normal, veo que este curiosamente sus luces, brillan con intensidad, quizá son lo suficientemente modernos para mantener la luz encendida durante toda la noche, intrigado, relajo mi respiración a un nivel mínimo, y concentro mi vista hacia una dirección, esta técnica la uso para poder percibir mejor las cosas distantes, luego de hacer lo ya antes mencionado, noto algo raro, no veo rastros de movimiento, parece estático, es muy extraño, como si...

-Deberías estar en la cama, Len. - Una mano se posa en mi hombro, seguida de una voz familiar.

-Kaito, es de mala educación llegar así de repente a hablarle a alguien, es la doceava vez que te lo digo esta semana. - le contesté, no me sorprendió en absoluto, gracias al nivel de relajación que tenia, logre sentir la presencia de alguien en el cuarto, esa sensación de sonido sordo que tienes cuando hay alguien cerca tuya y no la tienes en tu rango óptico, solo que por mi método de relajación, era mas aguda la sensación.

-Toushe~, mi querido amigo, pero dejemos los pretextos de lado, y dime, ¿que haces? - me dijo.

-Nada, bueno, no tenia sueño así que vine a este lugar, ¿supongo que te paso lo mismo no? - le dije.

-Así es, además gracias a esa técnica que me enseñaste de trazar un mapa mental, logre ir ademas a la cocina a por unos jugos y venir aqui, cuando pase por tu habitación note que dejaste la puerta entrecerrada, deduje que te vería en alguna parte. - luego de que dijera eso el saco de no se donde, dos jugos, me ofrece uno, lo tomo, al parecer es una clase de ponche de frutas, sin mas rodeos, empiezo a tomarlo.

-¿Ese es el pueblo?, lo recordaba mas lejano. - me dijo

-Si, además es mas grande de lo que pensé. - le dije

-Si es así talvez podamos ir pronto, de seguro hay chicas lindas. - lo volteo a ver gracioso, y el solo pone una cara pícara, luego reímos de su comentario.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿sabes algo curioso que note en el pueblo? - le dije, Kaito me voltea esperando la respuesta - Haz el método que te dije para notar las cosas mas lejanas y lo veras. - le dije, y hizo lo que le dije y aplico el método que yo hize - ¿extraño no?, no hay personas. - le dije, a continuación el solo me ve incrédulo, y me da un zape en la cabeza.

-Ouch! ¿¡Y eso porque fue!? - le reproché, sobandome la cabeza, luego Kaito me responde - Si serás, ¿que no ves que son las 3:00am?, es obvio que están dormidos, menso. - me pega otro zape en la cabeza y sale corriendo, yo gracioso igual lo sigo a vegarme por lo que me hizo, aunque tiene razón, no se como lo pensé antes, quizá aun me tenia despistado ese sueño que tuve.

Luego de unas cuantas bromas Kaito y yo decidimos ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ahora me sentía un poco mas sosegado, lo suficiente como para seguir de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo, mañana seria un largo día, un incómodo, pero interesante día.

~

 _Hey! Como están! Gracias por leer este cap, me tarde un poco mas con este porquee dio pereza escribir, no se, es muy raro, ahora que estoy en vacaciones donde lo ideal es escribir como negro trabajando en mina de carbón en los años 40 :v salgo con que me da pereza hacer las caps, pero bueno, no es mucho pero si le di una revisada por si las dudas, nuevamente agradecer las reviews que me dan ánimos de seguir esta wea, ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto si tu, querido lector, sabes para donde ira a parar la historia? quisiera saber si es demasiado obvia para decir "pues si wey, no mames, esta historia terminará de X forma" XD sin mas nos leemos pronto._

Cya!)/


	5. Reanimación Nerviosa

_Hola Que tal! :D Espero que sus celebraciones de fin de año hayan sido las mejores! En mi caso no fueron malas, pero estoy satisfecho, mil disculpas por la tardanza, además de mi historia estuve dandome un respiro, talvez algunos se han fijado, y es que mi historia paso de ser clasificación "M" a "T" esto lo hago por el hecho de que esta historia sea mas vista por la mayor parte del público lector, eso si, estos primeros caps serán "T" luego la historia se tornará "M" pero no mucho por si las dudas, y no, por si te lo preguntabas no habrán fragmentos de escenas sexuales fuertes, puesto que no van con la historia, por otro lado la parte gore es la que reinara en la historia, desde ya les digo por si tenian alguna inquietud sobre esta curiosa historia, sin mas, los veo hasta abajo! ;)_

 **Disclaimer** : Vocaloid NO es de mi autoría, es propiedad de Crypton Future Media, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

 **"Reanimación Nerviosa"**

[Len POV]

Muchas personas no soportan ver una partida de ajedrez profesional sea un concurso particular o uno de mayores proporciones, y la razón mas lógica es por que les aburre, y no es porque no sepan mantener un ritmo de estimulación relajada y a veces demasiado tranquila, mi teoría es que esta clase de persona posee rasgos de comportamiento primitivo en el cual se basa "estar alerta". A estos, los llamaremos "Espectadores Ansiosos".

Por otro lado, muchos no conocen la parte donde las personas que son las que juegan la partida de ajedrez, los mejores jugadores saben como es ese sentimiento de analizar y predecir una jugada, por muy obvia que parezca, los dos jugadores muchas veces se retan silenciosamente, solo con la mirada, viendo, analizando, esperando a ver si el otro cede ante uno, ver si cae en la trampa, ver si su cordura flaquea ante la derrota definitiva, a estas personas las llamaremos "Mente Maestra".

Haciendo un parentesis, muchas veces las personas a primera vista se odian, no se ha podido dar una razón exacta del porqué sucede esto, algunos dicen que es porque al momento de ver a la otra persona, hay un reflejo primitivo de inferioridad, sacando ese lado defensivo contra el otro para parecer mas superior, claro, estos son solo suposiciones, puede que muy pronto o nunca sepamos como se manifiesta este modo de actuar y razonar.

Y hasta la mente mas analizadora, fuerte, calculadora, concisa, fría, relajada, estable y otras 28 características que me hacen alguien mentalmente único como lo es mi mente, no de una forma superior, pero si única, en mas aspectos que las demás, no sabe el porqué estoy haciendo una maldita pelea de miradas con una chica, porque si.

Miku y Yo desde hace 20 minutos estamos viéndonos retadores, y no se como paso, yo solo hace 20 minutos venía bajando de mi habitación al salón del comedor (que es ridículamente grande), a por mi desayuno, venia tranquilo hasta que en unas de las tantas mesas vi a un grupo de chicas seguido de mis amigos, conversando, parecen que habían roto el hielo en hablarse, seguido de eso, salude cortésmente, puesto que no hay ninguna excusa por ser una clase de patán que no habla o socializa, luego me senté y vi a Miku con una carpeta, no se había percatado de mi presencia, o talvez si, así que comencé a desayunar.

[15 minutos Antes]

-¿Y entonces como me respondes a que en 134 años la tierra tendrá un ángulo de inclinación de 45 el cual el ecosistema planetario tenga una nueva forma de comportarse?- dijo Rin, al parecer conversaban algo interesante.

-Bueno, no hay que ser muy cerrados en cuanto a la inclinación de la tierra, si lo piensas, estas inclinaciones son por los puntos específicos donde ocurre, puesto que hasta ahora Japón y Chile le han atinado en mover en la misma dirección el sentido de la inclinación, pero no hay que descartar el azar de los terremotos para que regresen la inclinación a su punto normal o no- dijo Kaito, al parecer había regresado su faceta de chico inteligente, y sospecho que sea por verse 'cool' con las chicas.

-Buen Punto- Respondió Rin- Dejando de lado eso, quisiera saber que nos están preparando los señores Vilhäussen, apenas llevamos un día aquí, y ya me estoy comenzando a morir del aburrimiento- luego de decir eso infló sus mejillas y comenzó a presionarlos con sus dedos haciendo un sonido gracioso.

-Bueno... Estuve pensando hacerca de eso y creo que ellos posiblemente solo nos dejaran quedarnos aquí, disfrutando de pasar el rato- dije reflexivamente, obviamente no era el caso, solo quería ser positivo, tenía mas que claro que ellos nos darían alguna clase de oratoria de algún tema respectivo a nuestra situación académica, además dije eso porque sé que todos saben que lo que dije esta completamente erróneo, esto además lo hice para que la plática no se atascara, un buen truco a mi parecer, así podía ver la actitud de la persona mas hostil de ellas, y resultó...

-Ja, que ingenuo eres.- Bingo, parece que llame su atención, o talvez ya la había puesto sobre mi, puesto que mientras venia vi rastros de que ella no había hablado en el desayuno, no puedo creer lo fácil de leer que es Miku.

-¿Algún problema?, parece que no te gusta oír insinuaciones ideales, ¿o quieres permanecer en el papel de la indiferente?- segui con el papel de desentendido, los chicos siguieron conversando, Miku no había volteado su vista a mi, en todo este tiempo la había tenido en esa carpeta.

-Solo soy realista, no es para tanto, caray, que denso eres, cambiando de tema, ¿sabes una palabra de 5 letras para la arrogancia, terquedad y despiste?- parece que esa carpeta era una clase de crucigrama.

-Creo que es...-ella cree que caí en su juego- mmm... "Genio", si no me equivoco.- parece que la respuesta la molesto, porque poso sus ojos en los mios, claramente se veía molesta, yo solo me digne a sonreirle.

-Eh... pareces muy reservado y seguro, o solamente es una clase de forma tonta de fastidiar, me confunde, ¿pero sabes?, me apoyo mas en lo último.- Dijo.

-Oh Vaya, parece que me descubrieron, solo quería ver como reaccionabas ante mis bromas, descuida, es una manía mía.- Bueno, en parte era verdad lo que dije, pero no iba a destapar mi verdadera faceta tan fácilmente, aun no es digna de presenciarlo.

-Ya decía yo, no me extraña esa clase de actitud tan mediocre.- Luego de eso se volteo al crucigrama, ella pensaba que había ganado esa plática, pero solo se acercaba mas a la cereza del pastel.

-En realidad te equivocas, si fuera un mediocre desde hace 15 minutos no hubiera estado con la misma palabra en un crucigrama, Genio. - Al ver su expresión y su cara levemente sonrojada no se esperaba que le dijera eso, como siempre digo que mi don, es de la observación, supe desde que entré al comedor que ella facilmente pudo haber terminado el crucigrama, no obstante pense que en efecto no sabia la palabra pero me di cuenta en su patron de gestos cada 5 segundos hacia los mismos gestos para poner atención a su alrededor dandome un veredicto, queria usar la palabra "Genio" contra mi, hubiera hecho mi sonrisa de victoria pero...

bueno, ella comenzó una pelea de miradas, como por 10 minutos, ninguno flaqueó, es donde entramos en papel de "Mentes Maestras", en un momento nuestros respectivos compañeros notaron la tensión que se estaba formando en el comedor.

-Vaya, nunca a nadie mantener la mirada tanto tiempo.- Dijo Gakupo.

-Vemos como los dos cazadores están dispuestos a darlo todo para ganar su presa, en este caso es la tan ansiada victoria de dominio de territorio.- Dijo Kaito con lo que parece ser un tenedor y una papa cocida en su punta, simulando un micrófono, parece que esta relatando un documental de la selva.- Soy Kaito Shion, y recuerden, Adaptar, Vencer y Sobrevivir.- Finalizó, si, ya sabía que en algún momento iba a comenzar con sus payasadas.

-Y si te fijas bien se pueden apreciar hasta chispas salen de sus ojos.- De la nada habló Neru-san.- ¿¡Que demonios!?.- Dijo Akaito el cual no se fijó cuando se puso Neru-san a su lado... o cuando apareció ella...

La batalla hubiera continuado de no ser...

[Presente]

-Buenos Dias Jóvenes, espero que su primera noche en este lugar haya sido de su agrado.- Nadie dijo nada, como infiriendo que su saludo no hubiera terminado.- No los dejare expectantes, puesto que todos estan esperando una razón, un porqué del que les haga estar aqui, primeramente que terminen de desayunar pasaran a un salón cercano a por mas instrucciones, mi querida hermana Luka vendrá a traerlos.- y como el dijo, La señorita Luka vino a traernos y seguidamente llevarnos a ese salón, aunque cabe destacar que en el pequeño viaje Miku-san no me dejo de insultar (a su manera), Rin-san se disculpó por ella, alegando que ella suele ponerse asi cuando entre en conflicto, hubieron mas pláticas y de un momento a otro llegamos al salón.

Desde fuera del salón podia verse un pequeño letrero con la leyenda de "Testeo", un nombre muy curioso, luego al entrar al susodicho salón se puede apreciar que su interior es muy espacioso, dos hileras de bancas con bases para poner cuardernos de notas, para hacer mas facil la descripción, el salón parecia como un aula de Universidad, en volumen y parentesco, la señorita Luka nos dijo que nos pusieramos cómodos y que el señor Kiyoteru y el señor Bruno iban a venir en seguida, por lo que simplemente nos resignamos a sentarnos y esperar, de un momento a otro ellos llegaron.

De primeras el señor Bruno nos entregó lo que parecia ser una clase de folleto, al checarlo rapidamente ví que era una clase de examen, bueno, de comienzos no me sorprende, mucho menos me molesta, puesto que para ser honestos nuestra estadia aqui no es "vacacionar" ó "holgazanear", aunque la cara de frustración que puso Kaito es digno de recordar, mientras que Gakupo y Akaito ya tenian las mismas expectativas que yo, por otra parte las chicas parecian mas tranquilas, parece que todo esto lo controlan bien, y respeto eso.

-Primeramente me disculpo por si alguien no se esperaba esta situación, pero en mi humilde defensa les digo que esto es mas beneficioso para ustedes que para mi.- dijo el señor Kiyoteru en su defensa excusándose, no somos tontos, sabemos que el quiere sacar provecho de esto, siempre es asi.- Lo que tienen en sus manos es un folleto con 100 preguntas para responder... Mmm, corrijo, es mas bien una clase de encuesta, tienen 4 horas para responderlo, ¿dudas?.- Terminó por decir el señor Kiyoteru.

La primera en levantar la mano fue Rin-san.- Bueno... Etto... Si usted dice que esto es beneficioso para nosotros, ¿En cómo nos favorece?.- Dijo Rin-san un poco tímida, veo que no le gusta llamar la atención.

-Buena pregunta Rin-san, verás, este exam... Encuesta, servirá como apoyo para la institución para que podamos recomendarlos de una manera mas completa a las mejores universidades a las que estemos aliadas.- Terminó por decir.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?.- Nadie contestó.- Bueno, entonces sin más, comienzen.- Dicho esto todos tomamos un lápiz y nos dispusimos a contestar.

Las preguntas parecian como una encuesta común y corriente, cuando llegue a la pregunta 60 las siguientes 5 preguntas eran asi:

60) ¿En alguna situación de amenaza contra su vida, como reaccionaria usted?

61) ¿Conoce a detalle su estado mental?

62) ¿De estar seguro de las dos anteriores, tiene el criterio de responder si es apto para resistir las diferente presiones de la sociedad?(De no haber respondido alguna de las dos anteriores, dejar en blanco esta pregunta)

63) ¿Cómo calma y/o controla una situación de tipo psicológica?

64) ¿Ha agredido de forma física y/o psicológia a alguien alguna vez?

65) ¿Tiene el control sobre sus acciones?

A partir de aqui noté algo extraño... las preguntas cambiaron de contexto, verán; toda la encuesta tiene como tema principal nuestras capacidades y objetivos en nuestra institución y lo que planeamos hacer en la Universidad, hasta ahi todo bien, lo que noté raro es como ponen estas preguntas, de la 55 a la 59 y de la 66 a la 70 tienen las mismas caracteristicas que la de la 60 a la 65 sólo que menos explícito, lo que me hizo preguntar, ¿porqué esa forma de preguntar lo mismo?, digo, no hay necesidad, el orden de las preguntas no esta categorizado desde las preguntas cerradas a las abiertas o viceversa como una encuesta normal, por lo cual descarto esa razón, asi que es muy extraño, pero no termina asi, sé que pensaran, que es totalmente irrelevante y que como estan puestas aleatoriamente no hay nada raro, pero no, nada que ver, lo extraño es que curiosamente las preguntas buscan lo mismo sólo que estan escritas de diferente forma para ver si lo que decimos es cierto y no mentimos, lo cual es irrelevante, por una cosa, esta es una encuesta libre, sin criterios o de alguna clase de evaluación, ademas que por lo que sé es para una carta de recomendación, y no debe de ser con un proposito de evaluación, de eso se encarga la parte académica, por lo que mi veredicto queda en 6 palabras: Estas personas buscan algo de nosotros.

Luego de haber terminado la encuesta se nos dijo que regresemos al comedor por nuestro almuerzo y que tendriamos el resto del dia libre asi que podiamos merodear en la mansión y su jardin trasero, a excepción de el ala oeste puesto que es la zona donde se hospedan los dueños.

Despues de almorzar yo solo, puesto que fui el penultimo de todos en salir de la encuesta, iba caminando hacia el jardin a despejarme y desestresarme, cuando entré vi un hermoso ambiente rodeado de muchas plantas flores, árboles y arbustos, divise una fuente y lo que parece ser un laberinto hecho con arbustos, los suficientemente altos para no hacer trampa a la hora de adentrarse ahi, por otro lado, divise a Akaito sentado en una banca haciendome ademanes de que fuera con el, unos metros a su lado estaba Gakupo, meditando sobre uno de los costados a la orilla de a fuente, me senté con Akaito, por un momento de silencio, no incomodo, sino relajante, luego de un par de minutos empecé a hablar.- Será una semana larga, eh.- Dije.- No te molestes en recordarmelo, no se si podré resistirlo, je.- Dijo Akaito.- Ademas, si estaremos aqui toda una semana deberiamos idear una forma de entretenernos.- Terminó por decir.- Estoy de acuerdo, Mmmm... ¿y que tal si vamos al pueblo a visitar y conocer?.- Dijo Gakupo, sin abrir los ojos, en su pose de meditación, tenia razón, seria una buena idea.- Veo que ustedes también planean ir al pueblo.- del otro lado de la fuente nos dijeron eso, y como si nos hubieramos coordinado, los tres nos inclinamos para ver al que nos habló, puesto que el agua distorsionaba a la persona que resultó ser Gumi-san.- Igual nosotras nos estamos aburriendo y lo mejor seria divertirse un poco.- esta vez fue Rin-san la que habló, al parecer estaba al lado de Gumi-san.- La idea no se oye para nada mal, propongo ir mañana.- Detras de Gumi-san y Rin-san venia caminando Kaito.- Puesto que pasar encerrados aqui todos estos dias seria una tortura.- Dijo Neru-san.- ¡AAHHH!.- Gritamos Akaito y yo, espantados porque Neru-san estaba sentada en medio de nosotros dos en la banca, ¿¡Como demonios llegó ahi!?.- Saben, admito que es una buena idea, pero debemos ir a decirles a Los señores Vilhäussen, recuerden que estamos bajo su tutela.- Dijo Miku-san entrando al jardin. Luego de eso la tarde pasó y nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir al pueblo.

Lamentablemete el permiso se nos denegó rotundamente, diciéndonos que el camino al pueblo es demasiado largo, puesto que rodea todo el bosque, y diciendonos que no podemos tomar el bosque como atajo puesto que es muy denso y no hay sendero alguno, por lo que nos perderíamos si entramos a ciegas por ahi, en conclusión, estamos encerrados aqui, no nos podemos quejar, puesto que la mansión es muy amplia, pero nuestra preocupación es simplemente el aburrimiento. Dejando de lado eso, la cena fue relativamente tranquila, a excepción que mientras conversabamos curiosamente todos llegamos a esa anomalia de la mañana, esas preguntas.

[Horas Después]

(Mmmmm... Ese frío... ¿Qué es esto?...), De repente otra vez esa sensación, esa sensación de no sentir mis piernas (Oh, cierto... estoy... soñando), Comencé a concentrarme en todos mis sentidos, de nuevo, siento algo en mi cuello, ahora mis brazos se comienzan a adormecer, al igual que mis piernas, con la poca fuerza que tenia en mi brazo derecho empiezo a dirijirla a mi cuello, en busca de una respuesta, se siente como... (¿Una mano?). Abruptamente abri los ojos, otra vez, al parecer tuve ese sueño otra vez, solo que esta vez fue ligeramente difertente, 3:52 am, parece que aún es tarde, sin mas me dispuse a descansar tratando de volver a dormir, es el tercer dia, aun faltan 4 más... Solo espero que mi sueño no sea un mal presagio... o algo mas.

~

 _Hola de nuevo! FreakEd7 reportandose al deber! ;D Primeramente agradecer las reviews que me han mandado, me alegra que se tomen en serio esta historia, Otra cosa, varios me han dicho que los personajes son algo pretenciosos, y pues tienen razón, pero es que asi debe de ser, me explico: Ellos son adolescentes con una mentalidad muy superior a la normal, lo cual el porqué de esa actitud, solamente es aclarar que ellos no lo hacen con malas intenciones, puesto que solo se expresan muy intelectualmente pero sin rozar lo altanero o tóxico, aclarado esto gracias por leer este capitulo, se agradecen los reviews con criticas, chistes, saludos, comentarios, codigos de tarjetas de cred... okno ;v, Btw, las cosas se estan poniendo interesantes, y los chicos estan comenzando a dudar de ciertas cosas, veremos hasta donde llegan, sin mas, los veo luego!_

 _Cya)/_


	6. Anomalía Ocular

_Wolas!!! Me alegra verlos de nuevo, ok, antes de empezar el capítulo, unos cuantos avisos, el primero es que cuando veas esto ya estaré empezando la Universidad, mi primer año, así que, deseenme suerte ;v para serles sincero soy una persona muy sensible a los cambios que se presentan en mi vida, y esto será un gran paso en la que debo estar determinado, por lo que daré un cambió drástico en mi vida, lo segundo, es el tiempo de las actualizaciones, en el siguiente capítulo les daré mas detalle, puesto que tengo que ver mi día a día para agendar mi tiempo y mi tiempo libre, solo espero que no afecte en las subidas de esta historia, puesto que esto es muy importante para mi, así que en el próximo capítulo daré una respuesta definitiva, y lo segundo es que si eres fan de Love Live! aviso que pienso hacer una historia en ese fandom, así que si estas interesado, mantente pendiente ;D ahora si, sin mas, los dejo con el capítulo, espero lo disfruten, nos leemos abajo!_

 **Disclaimer** : Vocaloid NO es de mi autoría, es propiedad de Crypton Future Media, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

~

 **Anomalía Ocular"**

[Len POV]

4 Día, nuevas aventuras en esta espaciosa mansión, o bueno, eso es lo que tenia en mente al despertar, ¿porqué?, simple, no ha habido algo relevante de lo que va el día, lo mínimamente destacable fue cuando los 4 señores Vilhäussen nos avisaron de su ausencia hasta mañana en la noche, puesto que deben ir a el instituto según ellos a enviar los datos preliminares de nuestra encuesta, por lo que nos dejaron al cuidado de la soledad de la mansión. No obstante, somos chicos de 17 y no es que fuéramos niños que no nos sabemos cuidar (sin contar con que nuestro IQ es elevado, pero es algo sin sentido).

A lo que voy es que Kaito-kun con Rin-san, secretamente idearon una forma de ir al tan mencionado pueblo, seria como una jugarreta de nuestra parte, una clase de vandalismo de primera clase, pero por una causa noble, matar el aburrimiento.

Sin mas pasó la tarde y a eso de las 8:00pm nos dispusimos a ir a ese lugar, ahora mismo estábamos en el jardín con todos debatiendo como ir al pueblo.

\- Supongo que la única forma sería ir por el bosque, el señor Vilhäussen dijo que podríamos perdernos por ahí así que sería arriesgado.- Dijo Rin-san, lastimosamente era cierto, ir por ahí prácticamente era entrar en la boca del lobo, por lo que quedó descartado de las formas de como ir al pueblo.- Por otro lado darle la vuelta al bosque seria la mas fiable pero...- Dijo Rin-san pero fue interrumpida por Kaito-kun.- El problema es que sería un día de camino a pie si tomamos esa ruta.- Terminó de decir, me estaba comenzando a molestar por que no llegábamos a ningún lado pero fue cuando sorpresivamente Kaito-kun levanto la mano alzando el dedo índice en señal de victoria y dijo.- Es por eso que tenemos una ruta "extra"-.

-¿Ruta extra?-. Dijo Miku-san

-En efecto, verán, ayer en la noche me encontré con Len-kun en el observatorio, luego de hablar cosas irrelevantes nos dispusimos a ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, pero deje que Len-kun de adelantara y mejor decidí ir al observatorio a probar el telescopio, en lo que lo calibraba me di cuenta que en su base había una clase de compuerta, y como no rotaba el telescopio pensé que había un problema en su base, por lo que me dispuse a echarle un vistaso, y para mi sorpresa la compuerta daba a unas escaleras de unos cuantos metros de profundidad por lo que sin mas que mi sentido para la aventura me dispuse a bajarlo, tal fue mi sorpresa que...-

-Es un maldito túnel que se dirige al pueblo!!!-. Terminó por decir Kaito-kun, ahora nos encontrábamos justamente debajo del telescopio, el túnel en si no era muy ancho pero tampoco muy agosto, el lugar se veía muy viejo y mohoso.- Infiero que este túnel fue creado y usado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por su tipo de edificación y gran diámetro apuesto que era un punto estratégico para transportar militares del pueblo hacia aquí.- Dije mientras tocaba las paredes.- Aunque hay algo curioso si te fijas en las cañerías y sistema eléctrico del lugar, todos están...-Dijo Neru-san.- En ruso-.Término por decir Akaito-kun.

Este dato me descolocó en un comienzo, ¿porqué había leyendas rusas impresas en las cañerías y material eléctrico del tunel?.- Tengo una teoría, y es que durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los búnkeres en USA eran una moda puesto que su ideología pragmática recaía que en estar a salvo dentro de estos sitios reforzados bajo la tierra, lo que muchos no saben es que cierta compañía rusa a cargo de los búnkeres rusos del gobierno se alió con cierta compañía creadora de productos para infraestructura en Alemania, lamentablemente los negocios fueron apresurados y estos no dieron el tiempo para un buen manufactureo por lo que directa y clandestinamente enviaron sus materiales a München para su distribución a las personas mas poderosas de por estos lares, quizá es por eso que la materia prima no esta en nuestro idioma alemán, aunque de todo eso tengo otra incógnita-. Termine de decir.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Dijo Gumi intrigada con el asunto.- ¿Porqué una edificación aquí? digo, la guerra nunca toco estos lugares de Alemania para ser precisos la guerra llegó hasta el otro extremo de München-. Todos estábamos absortos en lo que acababa de decir.

\- Bueno, creo que quedándonos aquí no resolverá nuestras dudas, corrijo, quedándonos aquí no nos quitara el aburrimiento, asi que muevan el trasero que hay un pueblo al que ir!-. Dijo Kaito-kun.- Si!-. dijimos todos siguiéndole el juego y subiéndole los ánimos al momento, por lo que con la poca iluminación que ofrecía el túnel gracias a un interruptor que encontró Rin-san, nos dispusimos a caminar hacia el otro extremo de este túnel.

[28 años antes (München, Alemania)]

El Tevatrón,es el nombre que recibe el acelerador de particulas del Fermilab ubicado en Illinois, USA. Es un sincrotrón que acelera protones y antiprotones en un anilllo de 6km de circunferencia hasta energías de casi 1TeV, de donde proviene su nombre, ¿Porqué mencionar esto? pues es simple, el Tevatrón es el proyecto por el cual el gobierno de USA en colaboración con el servicio secreto del Vaticano están dando su máximo potencial, por lo que dieron luz roja a los demás proyectos que estaban financiando.

Por consiguiente, mi proyecto fue cancelado, es simplemente frustrante cuando tienes los resultados tocando la punta de tus palmas y ver como te las quitan sin más. Ya han pasado alrededor de 2 años desde que cancelaron mi proyecto, ahora estoy en Alemania, lamentablemente mi padre hace unos meses presentó un episodio de derrame cerebral y por consiguiente este falleció, he de decir que me duele su ausencia, fue un buen hombre con ambiciones puras, el en vida dió todo por la educación por lo que desde joven creo dos instituciones para el amplio desarrollo de las generaciones que vinieran.

Dos instituciones, uno para varones y otro para hembras, el alegaba que era para que se mantuvieran puros en un momento crítico de aprendizaje como lo eran los dos años antes de entrar a la Universidad.

Diciendo todo esto por la razón que de mi familia (actualmente 4, yo y mis tres hermanos, puesto que mi madre falleció cuando dio a luz a mi hermana menor, la menor de nosotros 4) yo fui el que heredó el mando de la institución, el plan era que mi hermana Ann tendría el cargo por el hecho de que yo estaba en mi sueño de completar mi proyecto como científico en Rusia y de que ella era la segunda mayor.

Y es que no lo comprendo del todo, mi proyecto es mucho mejor que el de ellos, ¿Particula de Dios?, que estupides, particulas sin espin, lo unico que tendran sera particulas desconocidas e inservibles. Yo por otro lado tengo algo que cambiara a la humanidad para siempre...

Proyecto Among The Twin, por sus siglas (P.A.T.T), es el nombre que recibe el proyecto en cuestión, aunque para ser sincero nunca tuve las de perder cuando cerraron mi proyecto, durante los años que trebajé en Rusia, obtuve las bases e ingresos que deseara, tanto asi que desde el pricipio pensé en todos los detalles, desde su inicio hasta su fin, poniendo en maximo cuidad, cada coma, cada aviso, cada pro y cada contra que tuviera, me explico, como cientifico que soy me encargue de analizar cada campo en el cual se involucrara con mi proyecto, de los cuales esta la sociedad como plato principal, y es que de primeras supe que si mi proyecto, de alguna remota manera se aprobara, el mundo no estaria preparado para algo tan psicológicamente fuerte, tanto asi que yo inferiría un mundo fragmentado mas socialmente, la ética y la moral reinarian de una forma absurdamente inestable y defensiva, por lo que el mundo maximo 5 o 10 años en el futuro caeria en un caos mundial, es por esto que siempre tuve un plan B, aunque llamarlo asi seria muy érroneo puesto que el plan A iba a tomar curso hacia ahi, por lo que de todas formas, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan, ahora lo mas importante...

[Presente (München, Alemania)]

[Len POV]

-Bueno, supongo que nuestras instituciones no varian mucho, parece ser que son simplemente dos lugares totalmente ordinarios-. Dijo Neru-san, estabamos hablando de nuestras instituciones y las razones del porqué eran dos o de si alguna tenia algo mas especial que la otra, todo esto mientras matabamos el tiempo caminando en el tunel, habiamos pasado alrededor de 30 minutos caminando, estuviera asustado de no ser porque ibamos en linea recta y de no ser porque habia un letrero con indicaciones de hacia donde se dirigia el tunel en ruso, claro, aunque ese no es impedimento, puesto que el ruso esta en uno de los 7 idiomas que manejo.

Ahora que lo observo mejor este tunel da una sensación de arrinconamiento y mala espina, las paredes aunque algo mohosas parecen lo suficientemente limpias para apreciar la ceramica blanca del lugar, viendo hacia arriba veia una serie de tubos de acero que parecen ser del agua, gas y alguna otra cosa, extendiendose a lo largo del tunel, el cual ya parece verse un final solo que aun esta algo lejos.

Mientras seguiamos nuestro camino comenzamos a divisar cierto numero de puertas con leyendas arriba de estas con el nombre de "Cuarto Nº1,2,3..." Hasta llegar al numero 33, posiblemente cuartos en los que se puede (o podía) descansar. Todo esto ya parece dar riendas a que este no es un bunker simple y corriente, ver el pasillo o tunel desde el pueblo hasta la mansión solo pruba que este fue diseñado estrategicamente para la guerra, aunque aun sigo debatiendo hacerca de esto, puesto que aun no logro...

-Bueno, al parecer llegamos-. Dijo Kaito-kun sacandome de mis pensamientos.-Ayudame a mover esto Akaito-kun-. Luego de que Kaito-kun dijera esto, Akaito-kun se dispuso a girar la cerradura de la puerta de lo que parecia la salida, esta cerradura esta en medio de esta, parece una clase de engranaje medianamente grande que al girar se escucha como desbloquea una serie de cosas internamente.- ¿Necesitan una mano?-. Dijo Gakupo-kun, por lo que ahora los tres con un poco mas de facilidad giraban la cerradura, hasta que de un momento a otro...

CLANK!*

Akaito, Gakupo y Akaito soltaron la puerta de metal y esta por si sola se comenzó a abrir y de un momento a otro este se abrió por completo, mostrando lo que parece ser una clase de bodega, seguimos nuestro camino y encontramos la salida, al parecer la entrada al bunker estaba en un negocio de fármacos, para ser precisos era una farmacia.

-¿Hola, hay alguien?-. Dijo Miku-san, puesto que estaban las luces encendidas del establecimiento pero al parecer no estaba la persona cuidando el lugar.-Creo que es mejor que sigamos-. Dijo Rin-san.-A proposito, ¿qué haremos primero?, digo, venimos hasta aqui pero ¿en qué pasaremos el tiempo?-. Dijo Gakupo-kun, pensandolo bien tiene un buen punto, seguramente habra algun restaurante o algo por el estilo.

Salimos del lugar, no sin antes escuchar la campanilla que avisa al abrir el lugar, sentimos la brisa de aire frío en el ambiente y al parecer era algo tarde puesto que las calles del lugar estaban iluminadas y los lugares con sus anuncios funcionando.- Muy bien, tenemos unas 4 horas antes de regresar a la mansión, asi que nos reuniremos en ese parque de allá-. Dijo Miku-san señalando un pequeño parque en frente de nosotros.

Luego de esto nos separamos, por mi parte me fui con Gakupo-kun, sinceramente me sentia emocionado, feliz y con un sentimiento rebelde por habernos escapado de la mansión para pasar el rato, para ser sincero gracias al estilo de vida que llevo no soy un chico que disfrute de mi juventud como debería, pero bueno, es mejor disfrutar esto mientras pueda... Un momento, ¿qué demonios...?

-Gakupo, ven conmigo rápido-. Sentencié.- ¿Pasa algo?-. Me dijo.-Me sorprende que aun no te hallas dadó cuenta...-. Dije, Gakupo-kun me veia de una manera interrogartiva, rapidamente me dirijí al pequeño parque para ver que sorprendentemente Miku-san junto con Gumi-san venian en la misma dirección, al estar los cuatro frente a frente...

-Creo que ya te percataste...-. Dijo Miku-san, a lo que yo respondí.- ¿De ese detalle?, al parecer si-. Dije a lo que Gumi-san y Gakupo-kun nos veian en plan buscando una explicación.- Ya dinos, ¿qué esta ocuriendo?-. Dijo Gakupo-kun.- Gakupo-kun quiero que veas alrededor y me digas ¿qué es lo que ves?-. Termine de decir a lo que el comenzo a observar vagamente el entorno con su mirada.

-¿A que te refieres con...? un momento, ¿porqué no...?-. Decia Gakupo a lo que yo respondi por el.

-¿Te refieres a porqué no hay ni una persona en el pueblo?-. Dije.

~

 _Hola de nuevo!!! Primeramente agradecer que leyeras este capítulo, al parecer las cosas tomaron un giro de los acontecimientos, nuestros protagonistas están encontrando muchas piezas, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que comiencen a unirlas ;) No esta de mas decirles que si pueden comenten que les pareció que no les pareció para poder ser del agrado al subir nuevos capítulos, disculparme por los errores ortográficos en el capítulo :'v Btw, Soy FreakEd7 y nos leemos luego._

 _Cya!)/_


End file.
